That's Why
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie wants to know why Robbie's beer is now on the bottom shelf of the fridge...


**AUTHORS NOTE: This story has been inspired by the new poster that has been placed on the walls of Flat C by the boys because they decided it was too girly even though we did put a poster of Bella up instead of Edward!! I'm sure you'll guess what the poster is... It's only a short one shot because you couldn't do too much with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

*******

**[That's Why]**

*******

They'd just finished making love and Jackie had hopped into the shower like she always did because she liked to feel refreshed for when they went out to dinner – Robbie always teased her that she was so un-old fashioned by having the sex beforehand – and Robbie was snuggled up in the bed catching a few moments of sleep.

She climbed out of the shower and just quickly dried herself before pulling on one of his shirts and her skimpy underwear. She'd never felt so comfortable in her life than when she was around Robbie. She sat down on the end of the bed and stroked back his hair. He turned round and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips pressing kisses against her hip that was showing seeing as she hadn't fastened the shirt.

"I'm too lazy to go out for dinner." He mumbled gently lacing his fingers through hers as he looked up at her, his eyes changing into the puppy dog eye expression that no one could say no too. She just laughed before leaning down and pressing a kiss against his pouting lips.

"How about we just lounge about in front of the telly with a beer or two and a take away?"

"Miss Reid, did I ever tell you that you're a woman after my own heart?" He asked drawing circles against her naked thigh with his fingertips. She shivered against the feeling but smiled at his comment.

"I'll take your word for it." She whispered before watching him stretch lazily.

"Do you fancy running to get us both a beer while I nip to the bathroom and do manly things?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he blushed at what he'd just said. "I didn't mean that." He commented dryly climbing out of the bed, apparently not ashamed of his glorified nakedness.

"What did your last slave die of?" She asked slightly distracted as she watched him stretch and the muscles in his stomach stretched too. She felt a lump form in her throat and that only disappeared at his chuckle.

"I put all those hard hours into keeping you happy and you won't even go grab us some beer from the fridge?" She grabbed the pillow and threw it at him before standing up. She clambered over the bed and stood in front of her, her hands at his hips as she nestled close to him so that her movements were teasing.

"You make it sound like I don't put in any hard work!" She whispered reaching up and sucking on his throbbing Adam's apple before pulling away, smiling at the purplish mark that was already starting to form. "Fine. I'll go get the beer. You go do your," she paused and smiled, "manly stuff."

"I did not mean that and you know it!" He called after her retreating back, shaking his head at her small chuckle.

Stepping into the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and stood back as she saw that the beer had changed location. It was now on the bottom shelf. She sighed as she bent down to retrieve two bottles muttering under her breath, "why the hell has he moved their location?"

Unknown to Jackie, Robbie had actually followed her and he smiled as she bent down and revealed her beautiful bottom. He grinned before wolf whistling. She jumped a little and whipped round to look at him. "And that's why men keeping their beer on the bottom shelf." She looked like she wanted to hit him for a nanosecond before the amusement won and she collapsed into happy giggles. She moved over and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips rubbing against his.

It was safe to say that she should have known better with Robbie's mind.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it was a little piece of nothing but when those bunnies start working, they don't stop until you write it down!**


End file.
